Sometimes Things Aren't As They Seem
by pandachan217
Summary: Sam has a cousin. A male adopted cousin. A not so human cousin. And what the hell does S7 and the All Spark have anything to do with it! AutobotXOC Slash


**Yo everyone, **

**I am pandachan217 but you all may call me Panda. This is a little story that I have been thinking of for quite sometime before I decided to put it on paper. I really hope you all enjoy and review. I love reviews because I like to see what my readers think of the story. Anyway... DISCLAIMER! TRANSFORMERS DOES NOT BELONG TO PANDA BECAUSE IF SHE DID THEN IRONHIDE WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IN THE THIRD MOVIE AND WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IN THE FIRST. ALL THAT PANDA OWNS IS THE STORYLINE AND NERO OR ANY OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SHE BRINGS IN!**

**There, now that that that is over with, let us move on to the story!**

* * *

><p>The warmth of the summer sun bathed my skin as I sat in the backseat of my Uncle's deep green 1967 MK III. Running my fingers over the creamy white leather, I thought about speaking but then heard a bell ring in the distance. My blue hues watched as wave after wave of students filed out of the front entrance. They were all heading for the same place: somewhere that wasn't school. Some hopped into their cars, peeling out of the lot as fast as they could, others got onto the departing buses, while the rest either walked home or got a ride from someone else. It was a normal Friday afternoon that started the amazing Summer break.<p>

An excited shout caught my attention and then a large green backpack came flying, smacking me right in the face. _'Bloody gaki, my face isn't made to be a fucking target!'_ Ron seemed to notice me fuming since he was trying his best to contain his laughter. Glancing up to see my attacker, I couldn't help but growl under my breath when all I saw was the back of his head. He had short, curly brown hair and tan skin. Reaching forward, I smacked my cousin over the head and watched as Sam yelped and then turned to see me.

Sam's hues went wide before he looked to his dad and asked, "Hey dad, who is the girl in the back seat?"

My eyebrow started twitching slightly at this comment, though it was soon a full blown twitch when Ron busted out laughing. As Ron doubled over the steering wheel laughing, I proceed to pout and mutter, "I do not look like a girl..."

I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of my baby blue leather jacket that stopped half way down my stomach, the four straps were currently unbuckled letting it hang open to reveal my black leather zip-up shirt that stopped just above my six-pack, tight black leather pants hugged my hips, and then white leather boots. My nails were currently painted black and I had a tattoo under my right eye and one just below my belly button. My seemingly unnatural violet color hair was brought up in a high ponytail that went down to my ass and then two piece hung freely, framing my face and traveling down almost to my knees.

Ron had finally managed to catch his breath as he glanced over to his son and then at me. "Sam, you do remember your cousin don't you?"

If Sam's eyes were huge before then they defiantly were now. Looking at me, his eyes finally began to show sign of recognition. Smirking, I leaned back and brought out a lighter and cigarette. Sticking the cigarette in my mouth, I lit it just as I caught sight of Sam about to glomp me. Swiftly taking the lit stick of Nicotine out, I opened my arms wide as I was glomped by Sam. He then proceed to play the game fifty questions, though they were all asked at once. "SAM!" I had shouted and it managed to get the boy to shut his trap long enough for me to answer each one of his questions.

When Sam was back in the front seat, I stuck the cigarette back in my mouth and inhaled deeply. Exhaling, I noticed that we were driving by a Porsche dealership. An evil and knowing smile crossed my lips as I glanced over at Uncle Ron and saw him observing his son's reaction.

Sam got all excited, falling into his dad's trap perfectly. "No no no no no! Dad, you have to be kidding me!" Uncle Ron laughed, ready to break Sam's dreams.

"Yeah I am, you're not getting a Porsche." He said as we pulled into the lot of a used car lot.

Listening to the two of them argue, I shook my head before jumping out of the car. If Sam was going to be forced to get something from this junkyard, then I might as well try to find him something worth the money. Frowning at each of the cars that I came across and especially at the prices, I instantly knew that this Bolivia character was a rip off artist. My inner musing stopped however when I noticed that this man had someone out in this heat wearing a clown suit.

I walked over to the man in the clown suit and pulled out my wallet. Grabbing what was probably his pay for the week out of my wallet, I stuck it in his hand and told him, "Boy, you go home now, get out of this fucking clown suit before you keel over, and don't come back here for a week. I will take care of your boss." There was a dangerous edge to my voice when I stated the last sentence, though the clown man payed no attention to it. Thanking me, he proceed to leave in the direction that I guess was his home.

Turning in the direction that Sam, Uncle Ron, and the Bolivia character was. I glided over the ground gracefully towards them. Stopping infront of the Bolivia character I growled, "What the hell were you thinking having a man, dressed up in a clown suit, dancing around outside in the fucking weather?" I brought out another cigarette and lit it as I stood there waiting for an answer. Bobby Bolivia looked like he was about to piss himself then and there. Maybe it was because that when I was furious, my eyes turned a glowing red color. Nodding my head mentally I thought, _'Yeah...that must be it.'_

Stuttering, Mr. Bolivia finally found his voice and replied, "I-I will send h-him home right a-away."

I rolled my eyes before growling, "You must be a complete baka if you think that I actually left that poor soul out there! He has already been sent home and don't expect him back for a week!"

I turned away from the man and my mood managed to do a complete 180 as I saw a canary yellow with black racing stripes 1976 Chevy Camaro. The paint job looked to be faded, but it was nothing that I couldn't fix. Moving with unnatural grace and speed, I was in front of the Camaro. Running my hand over the hood, I felt the car shiver under my touch. Raising a quizzical eyebrow down at the car, a walked to the driver's door and slid inside carefully. I noticed an air freshener with a bee on it and then underneath it said 'BEE-OTCH'.

"So, am I correct to assume that your name is Bumblebee?" I asked the Camaro, and anyone could tell that I was actually expecting an answer.

_"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" _Played on the radio causing me to grin in triumph.

Gently running my fingers over the steering wheel I was about to say something else when I heard Sam, "Holy shit Nero, even in this junkyard you managed to find something decent. You truly are amazing when it comes to cars!"

I chuckled as I scooted over to the passenger side just before Sam could tell me to scoot over. Grinning, I watched as he sat down in the seat and the rubbed the steering wheel. A robotic look face was there, causing me to guess that it was the symbol of it's faction or something like that. Little did I know how right I was.

"It feels good." Sam's voice snapped me out of my musing as I glanced over to see him gripping the steering wheel.

Kicking at one of the wheel Ron asked Mr. Bolivia, "So how much do you want for it." I sent an icy glare at the back of my uncle's head and watched with satisfaction as a shiver went up his spine. _'Teach you not to kick little Bee.'_

"Considering the custom paint job-" Mr. Bolivia started to say only to have Sam interrupt him.

"But it's faded." The man gave him a look that said shut it, causing me to growl under my breath and plan his demise in my mind.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"Custom faded?" Sam asked, causing me to also raise my eyebrow in a quizzical fashion.

I then started ignoring everyone for I knew that this would take a bit. I was about to drift off into dreamland when I heard Mr. Bolivia speak.

"Five thousand."

"Nope, won't pay a cent of four." Uncle Ron said to the man, causing Mr. Bolivia to look at us and say, "Alright kids, out of the car."

Sam proceed to argue with the fellow before reluctantly getting out of the car. I, on the other hand, attempted to get out only to find that the door was locked. Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back into the seat and listened as Mr. Bolivia tried to talk Sam into buying a shitty yellow bug. Suddenly my door swung open and slammed into the bug, causing a large dent, before shutting and locking itself once more.

Glancing to the radio, I noticed it glow and then a high pitched sound shattered the windows of every car but the Camaro. Glaring daggers at the radio I growled, "What the hell? You couldn't even give me a bit of warning?" I felt something wet trickle from my ears and I quickly wiped it away, knowing that it would me a glowing blue color. Yes, my blood isn't red like a human's...besides, did I ever say that I was human? No, so get over it. I managed to hear Bee give and apologetic whine. Smiling, my harmonic vocals were gentle as I said, "It's fine Bee, just remember to give me a little warning next time."

I opened the door and was about to slip out when I noticed that the seat belt was around my waist in a python-like grip. "Hey Bee, do you think you could let me go so I can get out and stretch? I won't go far away from you little one." I felt Bee reluctantly undo the seat belt and I slowly got out of the car. Closing the door gently, I walked infront of Bee and stood as I watched Mr. Bolivia freaking out about his cars.

"F-Four Thousand!" I grinned in triumph as I watch Uncle Ron and Sam walk into the building to sign the papers.

Feeling something bump into my leg, I turned to see Bee. Smiling, I crouched down and rubbed the hood. "Yes Bee, you are coming home with Sam, Uncle Ron, and I." Standing up once more, I sat down Indian-style on Bee's hood and waited for Sam and Uncle Ron.

It wasn't really that long when I saw them coming out, Sam holding the keys for Bumblebee with a massive grin plastered on his face. Walking around to the passenger side, I slid in and buckled up just as Sam was getting in. Starting up the engine, he drove us away from the used car dealership...thankfully.

"Nero, how long are you going to be staying with us this time?" Sam asked me curiously.

"About until I get a job and move." I said casually as I took out another cigarette and lit it.

Sam's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree as he cheered, "YES!"

Giggling at his childish antic, I leaned back and inhaled deeply before exhaling. Smoke left my mouth and I watched as it disappeared out of the open window.

"Want to go to a party later today?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding my head. Just in time to since we were now pulling up in the driveway.

When Sam had gone inside, I stood there frowning at Bee before a grin worked it's way onto my lips and I said, "Bath time Bumblebee."

* * *

><p>I sat there in the passenger seat and watched as Sam walked out of the house and toward Bee and I. When he got in and peeled out of the driveway, I instantly knew that he wasn't telling me something. Then, I saw IT. I could feel my brow twitching a bit as I climbed into the backseat, because I wasn't about to allow Miles to sit in the backseat of Bumblebee where I couldn't keep a close eye on him.<p>

The first thing the numb skull did was ask, "Who's the hot chick?"

Sam chuckled and the smiled sheepishly. "Miles, that would be my MALE cousin."

This made the idiot shut up, the look on his face was priceless. Sighing, I curled up in the back seat and fell asleep. I hadn't really wanted to go to the party, I merely was here cause Sam asked.

* * *

><p>I was awakened by Miles jumping in through the window. Sitting up, a growl filled the air as I snapped, "You fucking moron! Car doors are there for a reason, so learn to use them!" Sam and Miles both were staring at me with wide eyes, especially when I instantly went back to sleep.<p>

Before I drifted off again, I heard the numb skull ask Sam, "Is your cousin Bi-polar?"

* * *

><p>Sam had forgot I was in the car and I was awoken to Sam screaming and riding on a bike behind a driver less Bee. Yawning, I sat up and glanced around before shrugging my shoulders and climbing into the driver's seat. Putting my hand on the steering wheel, I made it seem as if I was driving when in all reality it was Bee.<p>

When we came to a warehouse, Bee opened his door so I could slip out and I watched as he transformed right before my eyes. A blinding grin appeared on my lips a I looked up at him and said, "Well, at least we know I'm not crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>That is where I shall cut it. I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
